Survivor: Disneyland
is the seventeenth season of Silly Survivor written by LukePrower. Previous: Survivor: Japan - Blood vs. Water Next: Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites Twists *'Theme:' Disney Castaways Season Summary Arriving in an enchanted land, sixteen castaways were divided into two tribes for the next season of Survivor. The Fairy tribe consisted of Ariel, Aurora, Bambi, Beast, Cinderella, Dumbo, Jiminy Cricket and Snow White. The Mouse tribe consisted of Daisy & Donald Duck, Goofy & Max Goof, Mickey & Minnie Mouse, Pete and Scrooge McDuck. Immediately, Pete and Scrooge were excluded from the Mouse tribe's social circle, but Scrooge got right to work and impressed his tribe with his leadership. On Fairy, Aurora brought Ariel, Cinderella and Snow into an alliance called "The Princesses." After Fairy lost the first challenge, the Princesses were torn between voting the lazy Beast or the charismatic Jiminy. Beast threw his vote for Snow, but the rest of the tribe sided with the girls and Beast was first out. Mouse won both reward and Immunity, as Donald recruited Scrooge into his alliance with Daisy. Mickey, however, created a couples alliance with Donald & Daisy. The remaining outsiders; Goofy, Max and Pete came together. On Fairy, Bambi and Dumbo grew suspicious of the princesses and formed a faction with Jiminy to take them down. Assuming Cinderella to be the most threatening, she became the target of the "Anti-Princesses." Dumbo and Jiminy convinced Ariel and Snow to flip, leaving Aurora as the only Bambi-voter aside from Cinderella, who was voted out. Aurora yelled at the tribe before isolating herself from them. Nonetheless, Fairy managed to win the next reward and Immunity. Pete feared Donald, feeling he was too strong and had too many connections. Thus, his alliance with Goofy and Max targeted him. Mickey's couples and Donald's family considered voting either Goofy or Max, as the two hadn't contributed as much as the others. Scrooge threw a vote for Max to raise chaos, but the rest voted Goofy out. That morning, Max flipped out and demanded to know who voted for him, to which no one spoke up. Mouse got right back on track with their winnings, as Fairy had to decide who to vote out. Aurora came to Bambi and Dumbo with a deal to vote Jiminy. With Ariel and Snow on their side, they decided it wouldn't hurt to take out a threat. The two animals agreed to a final two deal no matter what, and voted Jiminy out unanimously. When Fairy lost again, the duo feared the Princesses had majority. Aurora tried to take out Bambi, but Ariel and Snow proved their loyalty by unanimously eliminating Aurora. Fairy was sent back to Tribal, where Bambi and Dumbo saw Snow as more loyal than Ariel. The three voted Ariel out of the game. On the twentieth day; Bambi, Daisy, Donald, Dumbo, Max, Mickey, Minnie, Pete, Scrooge and Snow merged into the Tibbar tribe, named by Snow. The surviving Fairy members agreed to stick together, while Pete made a deal with them to work with him and Max, explaining that Donald and Scrooge were the most threatening. Pete won the first individual Immunity, but Bambi, Dumbo and Snow didn't trust the unpredictable Max. Wanting to make his new friends comfortable, Pete raised the target against Max. Scrooge raised more chaos by voting Snow with Max, but Max received the majority vote and was voted out after Mickey decided he was too threatening because of his hate for the tribe. Pete won a reward, but Dumbo won Immunity. Snow's charm struck the former Mouse members the wrong way, so Bambi, Dumbo and Pete safely betrayed their ally and eliminated Snow unanimously. Bambi won reward, but Dumbo continued to win Immunity. The closeness of Mickey and Minnie grew concerning, as Pete contemplated splitting them. Fearing Donald and Daisy for the same reason, Mickey's couples alliance targeted each other. Minnie, however, found herself voted out. Bambi and Dumbo continued to rule the challenges, as Donald finally spoke up against Pete. Due to his connections to Daisy, the tribe unanimously voted Donald out. Daisy was forced to join in to stay with the majority. Scrooge wasn't pleased and began working against Bambi, Dumbo and Pete, forming an allegiance with Daisy and Mickey. Not liking this, Pete came after Scrooge. However, Scrooge won Immunity. Feeling Mickey was the next best thing, Pete went after him. When Daisy sided against Mickey, Scrooge was left without a choice. Mickey took one final stab at Pete before being unanimously eliminated. Despite Dumbo's challenge prowess, Scrooge once again won Immunity and secured his spot in the final four. With Daisy defenseless, she was eliminated and Scrooge was left alone against all odds. Bambi, Dumbo, Pete and Scrooge entered the season finale. Scrooge was public enemy number one, but saved himself by winning Immunity. Bambi and Dumbo finally realized that they could not beat each other in the final two and finally decided to betray each other. Scrooge sided with Bambi, Pete sided with Dumbo. In a tie, Bambi and Dumbo fell into a tiebreaker challenge. It was extremely close, but Dumbo emerged victorious and eliminated Bambi. After taking a Rites of Passage; Dumbo, Pete and Scrooge entered the Final Immunity Challenge. Pete dropped out early, but Scrooge put up a major fight before accidentally slipping out. This caused Dumbo to win the final Immunity. Knowing everyone hated Pete and that he couldn't beat Scrooge no matter what, Dumbo voted Scrooge out and brought Pete to the final two. On the last day, Dumbo and Pete reveled in being the final two. Pete burned down the camp as they arrived at Final Tribal Council. When facing the Jury, Pete received heavy criticism for his mean-spirited gameplay and for being "stupid". Dumbo, however, received praise for his great charisma, challenge strength and strategic prowess. Months later, the Jury votes were read in front of a live audience. By a surprising vote of 4-3, Dumbo was declared the winner of Survivor: Disneyland. The Game